Loki Odinsson
Loki Odinsson (also known as Loki Laufeysson, Lukas Ashton, and Chloe Lofton) is a character on the Sueniverse played by Megan. He is originally from the 2011 Marvel Studios film Thor, which was in turn based on the long-running Mighty Thor comics; Loki is himself loosely inspired by the Norse deity of the same name. His character model is Tom Hiddleston, who portrays him onscreen in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Basics Appearance A shapeshifter, Loki is able to change his looks at will. His default appearance is of a thin, pale young white humanoid male of uncertain age, with a long face, high forehead, wavy black hair, and green eyes. This is itself an illusion, however; his true form has the same bone structure, hair, and features as this glamour, but with bright blue skin, a number of surface ridges in geometric patterns, and solidly red eyes. In addition to these two forms, he has also taken on a female shape (usually represented by the actress Rooney Mara); red hair; a more muscular, blond, and blue-eyed version of his default, a non-mutated Jotun (his blue form, but with cranial horn-crests, no hair, and sharp teeth), and a full impersonation of Adrian Veidt. He favors green, gold, brown, black, and bronze tones in his personal dress, and has a recurring curved-horn motif in his headdresses when presenting himself as a god-prince rather than adopting mortal guise. Personality Unfortunately, where Loki is concerned, any discussion of his personality must be divided into "before" and "after", with his arrival on Earth representing the final event-horizon dividing point. Those who knew Loki before might recall him as a depressed, anxious and troubled young man with a penchant for the occasional prank, but also a deeply loyal friend to his brother, a promising sorceror, and a devoted son to his parents. After, however, Loki's anxiety has escalated into paranoia, his depression into wildly erratic mood swings, and his trickster nature into often random acts of capriciousness that border on, and indeed sometimes cross into, abject, pointless cruelty. His sanity hs been lmost completely eroded by a combination of psychological shock and blunt head trauma from his literal fall from grace, leaving him dangerously unbalanced, He suffers from a severe inferiority complex, for which he overcompensates by attempting to force others beneath his heel. He is also not above deriving sadistic pleasure from the misfortunes of others, or for that matter arranging said misfortunes. Despite all this, Loki is not a sociopath in the clinical sense. He does retain a sense of empathy, and his inability to completely forgo this is a primary part of his continual misery- he feels both a compulsion toward negative actions and self-loathing for being so readily capable of committing them. His discovery that the people of Earth traditionally regard him as 'the God of Mischief', a catalyst for chaos and entropy, has lead him to alternately embrace and despair from his role in what he suspects and fears may be an immutable cosmic order. He is prone to extreme malaise and social withdrawal above and beyond his natural introversion when depressed, but his temper is also considerably shorter during these periods, often resulting in destructive fits of pique. Loki's neuroses and self-loathing frequently cause him to experience severe night terrors. Unsurprisingly, all of these factors combine to make Loki an extreme danger to those around him a significant portion of the time, However, being ultimately an arbiter of unpredictability, he is just as capable of love, affection, and kindness as he is of mischief and violence, though he generally reserves full displays of these for the small percentage of people he feels personal affinity for (such as Teja, Alex Regan, and intermittently his brother). Personal History Loki was born in the tenth century CE by Western reckoning and grew up as a prince of the extradimensional realm of Asgard, the son of its king Odin Borsson and queen Frigga Fjorgynsmaer. Loki's constant companion throughout childhood was his elder brother Thor. The two princes could hardly have been more different. From the very start, Thor was a reckless, boisterous blond, while Loki was a quiet, fussy, studious child with black hair whom Thor often had to reassure and offer to protect from threats such as the Jotnar, a race of giants who stood in eternal opposition to Asgard and who had cost their father an eye in battle. It also gradually became obvious that Thor was possessed of an innate warmth and charm, while Loki was proving to be remarkably uncharismatic. Both boys, however, had a knack for getting in trouble- Thor for constantly leaping without looking, Loki because of an ever-increasing tendency toward trickery and deception. They were nearly inseperable (much to the distaste of many of Thor's friends, who found Loki a supremely irritating wet blanket of a tagalong). Category:Stu Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Marvel Category:Other Fandoms